


Maybe

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: It had never entered his head that his son was not his own blood





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
We have arrived at the angst station, there is no hope left.   
Enjoy! <3

It’s been so long ago that he was beginning to forget how it felt to have his lips on hers. All this time ago, when all hell broke loose.

It was supposed to be only for one night. That’s what she told him. Cornered him by the bar and started reminiscing about the old days.

They were both a little drunk, but the decision was made with premeditation.

He remembered the moment very well, the way her body reacted to his every touch, the sounds she was making. He could remember how he was reacting to her, and despite his best intentions, he couldn’t lie.

He enjoyed it, his feelings for her not all that gone.

After that, they both went back to their routine, just friends; neither talked about it.

Meanwhile, he was trying to decide what was best for him and Claire. They were getting somewhere, nothing official yet, but he could feel his heart becoming fuller with her each day.

He didn’t tell her about his night with Harper. He didn’t know how. That is, not right away, because that was about to change soon.

The day it all fell down. The day Harper came to his office, asked him to sit down and told him the news.

_She was pregnant_.

It felt as though his whole world fell in on its head. No matter what he wanted, it was all irrelevant.

He was about to become a father.

_And he was terrified._

She told him she wanted to keep the baby, that she wanted to be with him. That she would give him time to think about it, set everything straight before committing to her.

Ethan was a man of honor. He fucked up, it was his fault, and he had to face the consequences head on.

He knew what he had to do.

Claire was sitting next to him, her body frozen, not even a whisper coming out of her mouth.

He told her the truth. She deserved to know the truth.

“I’m _so sorry,_ Claire. I- I don’t even know what I am supposed to say to make it better.”

“Ethan. Calm down. There is nothing you could say to make things better or to change the situation you are in.” she kept her voice quiet, not a sliver of emotions peeking through her words.

“I’m sorry. I feel like I cheated on you…”

“You didn’t. We weren’t together. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Tell me, what do _you_ want to do about it?”

“I… I think I want to keep this baby.” Ethan knew, that every word he said plunged the knife into her, twisting the handle back and forth, but he needed to say this. “So that means that we…”

“As I said, don’t worry. I’m a big girl. I know how to take care of a broken heart.” Her eyes were focused on the tree in front of them, staring head on, not meeting his intense gaze.

“Claire, I don’t want to lose you…”

“I wasn’t yours to lose, Ethan. But… I’m still your friend. I don’t believe in cutting people out. So, if you ever need anything, just know that I’m here… whatever that may be.” She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and stood up, and without taking another look at him, she left the park, left that part of her life, _left him._

He told Harper he wanted to be with her. Convinced himself he could love her again. And he really was trying.

They had a son. Marcel Ramsey, after his grandfather. The boy was beautiful, a picture of his mother, her eyes and her hair, all his traits could be traced back to Harper.

And he loved the boy with all his heart.

He was so proud of him, of how smart he was, how quickly he was learning new things. Before he knew, his son was six years old. It went by like a breeze.

All the while, he was in a relationship with Harper. They never married, even though she did suggest that. He told her he didn’t believe in marriage.

_That was a lie._

He did believe in marriage, just not in the fake ones. And theirs would have been fake.

Claire became the best friend he ever had. She helped him find the cure for Naveen, the old man lived on and became the godfather for Marcel. She helped him with everything he ever needed; she was his confidante, his partner in crime, though not literally; he knew that he could always turn to her, and she would never judge him; always there to listen.

Claire was single. She told everyone that she preferred it that way. She did try to date, but it all came back to square one. _Not good enough. Not as good as it could have been_.

She never told him that, but every time he came to her for advice, or simply to talk, the knife he stabbed her with all those years ago turned, drawing more blood, causing more pain. But he was happy. And she was happy for him, who was she to take that away from him?

Her legs were hurting from all the running she had to do that day, so when she finally got a slower moment, she cherished it as much as she could.

Passing one of the rooms, she heard voices. Taking a few steps back, she stood right outside the door, leaning in to listen, curiously.

Harper was talking, her voice was low and quiet, rushed and nervous.

“I can’t. You know I can’t. If he finds out that Marcel isn’t his son, he’s going to break down. He’s going to leave me. I can’t have that.”

“But he’s _my son, _Harper. A little fact you seem to have forgotten about.”

She could recognize that voice everywhere. The same voice that could cheer her up, belonging to the person she could tell everything.

_Bryce._

Claire breathed in in shock, taking a step back, hiding from the sight and she heard footsteps coming in her direction.

A moment later, Bryce emerged from the room, not sparing a look back, his posture stiff, revealing how mad he was.

She decided it was a good moment to come in.

“Dr. Emery?” she took a hesitant step into the room.

“Yes?” Harper snapped, pissed.

“Um… I heard your conversation and…”

“You know _nothing,_ Clarissa.”

“I think you should tell him.”

“And why would I listen to you? I know you still love him. It’s obvious to everyone who has eyes. Well, except for _him, of course. _He believes you have forgotten about him.”

“Listen, Harper. I don’t care what you think you know or not. I know one thing. You don’t want him to find out from another person. Not from me. Not from Bryce- “

“Bryce would never- “

“If you really think Bryce would not tell Ethan about it just to piss him off and hurt him, then you don’t know the man you slept with all those years ago.”

A look of realization washed over Harper’s face when she realized what Claire said was true. It was exactly what Bryce would do if he wanted to, if he decided he’s had enough.

“Claire… what am I supposed to do?”

“Tell him. Tell him or I will.”

“You? And what would you achieve with that? Do you think it will make him come back to you?” she mocked her, a mean look on her face, which quickly disappeared when she realized what she was saying.

“I am his friend, Harper. He knows me like the back of his own hand. I won’t be able to hide this from him, even if I tried. Don’t make me tell him about this. It’s something you two should resolve between yourselves. And you don’t need to apologize for your words. I know you are scared and stressed. Please. Talk to him.” With that, she turned on her heel and left Harper alone to her thoughts.

Ethan was crushed. **It had never entered his head that his son was not his own blood.** What Harper was saying didn’t make any sense. If their son wasn’t his, then why would she insist on them being together? Did she not know?

And then she told him. How she needed his connections and how she utterly despised the idea of him being with anyone but her. At the time she thought it was a good idea to do this, but as time went on and she saw how Claire reacted to the whole situation, how she understood him the way she couldn’t, how supportive she was, for both of them, how Marcel absolutely loved her, called her his auntie, she decided to act decently towards her.

Her intentions towards him… she really couldn’t explain what she wanted from him. She got used to having him there. She said that they needed him, both her and Marcel. And he was torn.

When he asked her what made her confess and she said Claire’s name, his heart broke, a frown on his face. She spotted that and was quick in reassuring him that she knew for the last three days and that she threatened her to tell him herself if she didn’t, so she didn’t really have a choice.

That made him even more depressed. So she didn’t come up with the idea to tell him the truth on her own. She needed Claire, she needed her to threaten her, push her against the wall with no other way out, to come clear about her affair.

And with Bryce, of all people. He didn’t really want to know why, he didn’t care why she chose him or what happened between them.

He needed to get away from her, clear his head, but the party the hospital was hosting kept him from doing that, at least for the time being.

His heartbeat sped up dangerously when he saw Claire that evening, a beautiful sea green dress, hair curled and pinned up a little, away from her face, a smile overshadowed by worry on her lips.

Marcel, who was with them that evening, spotted his favorite person in the world, other than his parents, and started running, screaming her name.

Claire turned around and bent down, just in time to pick him up and twirl him around, laughing genuinely, showering him with kisses.

“Hello, big guy. How are you doing?”

“Awesome, auntie!” he wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, setting him down on the ground.

“You want to see a magic trick?” she pressed her finger to his nose quickly, smiling widely.

“Yes, please!”

She tickled the back of his ear, moving her fingers rapidly out of his line of sight, before revealing a small, golden coin from when she was in Argentina on a medical conference, that she promised him. Marcel clapped his hands excitedly, taking the coin from her with care before hugging her again.

“Oh wow! Thank you!”

“I promised you, did I not? You look so grown up, with that little tie of yours.” She smiled at him, her cheeks were hurting.

“I know! I look just like daddy now!” he exclaimed, too young to realize the mistake he made with his statement. His eyes didn’t notice the slight fall of her smile, as he waved her goodbye and ran towards Harper.

Claire stood up and made eye contact with her, a silent question, but was left with no answer.

As the party was getting more intense, she made her way to the rooftop. A special place for her. And for Ethan. After all, that was the exact same place that he admitted he had feelings for her all those years ago, when they were here last time.

Sitting on the bench, looking over the city, lights everywhere, she allowed herself a moment of weakness.

She couldn’t lie to herself anymore. She loved him. All those years, nothing has changed. She loved him with all that she was, even though he didn’t love her back. He couldn’t love her back.

And that was okay. As long as she got to be his friend, that would be enough for her. It had to be enough.

Deep in her thoughts, she failed to hear the door opening, and a body sitting down next to her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ethan asked, even though he already knew the answer to that question.

“I believe that these kinds of things are best to be discussed by the parties involved. I didn’t want to get between you two.”

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me for the last three days?”

“Yes.”

_“Why?”_

“Because I am unable to lie to you. One look from you and I fall apart, you see right through me. I knew that I had to let Harper take her time, to prepare you both for that conversation. I told her to not wait for too long. I knew that the second you see me, you’d know something was wrong. You always do. It’s just the way it is, Ethan. And there is nothing I can do about it.”

“…Thank you. For trying. I know you wanted what was best for me and for Marcel, but… it seems like there is nothing we can do, doesn’t it?” he felt remorse, the heavy weight that was on his heart every time he saw her was feeling especially heavy that night.

“What will you do?”

“I don’t think there is much I can do. I know what it is like to grow up without a normal family. I won’t let Marcel go through this. Even if… _even if he’s not my son._ He’s a good kid. He didn’t do anything to deserve this. _I won’t let him go through it._”

“Do you remember what you told be during the f. M. R. I.? How scared you were of becoming a father?” she looked over, only to find him already staring at her. When he didn’t respond, she took his hand in hers, tracing circles on his skin. “I knew you would be an amazing father. And you know how I knew that? It’s because you are an amazing man, Ethan. You have a strong sense of right and wrong and you know what should be done, despite everything. And while it’s not always easy, you are willing to make sacrifices. And I admire you for that. That’s why I love yo- “her hand flew to her lips, eyes wide open as she realized what she just did. She didn’t mean to do it. She knew how much it complicated things between them.

Ethan’s breath caught in his throat. _Was it possible that she felt the same way?_

“You… what…?” his voice was broken with hope, blinking rapidly.

“Never mind, forget I said anything.” She stood up rapidly, trying to run away, but he caught her hand and gently tugged her back towards him.

“Claire.”

“No, it’s okay, I’m sorry, I- “

“I love you too, Claire.” He admitted, looking into her eyes, holding onto her hand with all that he had. It felt good to finally tell her the truth.

He pulled her closer, leaning up, their lips dangerously close, almost touching. He closed his eyes, waiting for the moment straight from his happiest dreams to come to life, but it was her that pulled away before anything happened.

“We can’t, Ethan.” A painful whisper escaped her lips, a lonely tear rolling down her cheek. He wiped it off with his thumb, caressing her cheek softly.

“You are right. I’m sorry.” Shaking his head he sat back down, letting her go. She reluctantly sat down next to him, placing her head on his shoulder.

“No matter what, Ethan. No matter what, I am your friend. I love you, any way and every way I can. And I’ll always be there for you.” she confessed, looking straight ahead.

“You can count on me, Claire. Whatever it is. I’ll be there for you too.”

“We got it all wrong, didn’t we?” she mused softly, pain lacing her voice.

“Yeah…”

Ethan took her hand in his and pressed a tender kiss to it, placing their hands on his thigh with care.

“Maybe in another life we’ll get it right…”

“Maybe…”

His head fell on top of hers, holding on to her hand strongly, as they both watched the sun set over the city in silence.


End file.
